Loving Enemies
by MDesign
Summary: When Saraphine finds Matthew on the border between their kingdoms, she finds it not in the least unusual. But as he heals under her care, and she start to fall in love with him, she realizes that if things are going to change between their kingdoms, the first step may lie in showing people that only love can destroy hate.
1. Chapter 1

If you like this, please, please, please, comment. I like the criticism as praise. If I don't get any comments, this is all. Otherwise, this is only a fraction!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When love is true, what can hold the lovers apart? Anything is better than to be held apart, and hate is but a feeling caused by ignorance or the other. Besides, what better way can one battle tainted hate than with pure love?

I live in the Kingdom of Argratent, sworn enemies of Depermar. Yet, when I met my enemy, wounded and dying on the border, what less could I have done than to take him to a healer? His wounds were deep and terrible, and though I should have hated him, I could not let him die. His lips, though caked in blood, were full on the bottom and slightly less so on the top. His hair was caked with mud, but under the filth I could see that it was auburn with streaks of gold. His eyes, when they fluttered open to face a new terror, were dark, deep brown.

He looked up at me, lying on the healers table, four days after I had saved him, and he looked terrified. He was confused as well, for he did not seem to be able to grasp that his life had been preserved by the people he had thought to be evil.

After he had come around more, he began to suspect that we had save him only to hold him as a hostage, and he began to threaten us. We were forced to strap him down and knock him out, lest he hurt himself or those around him.

In slumber, he looks so much more kind and I almost forget that his _is _supposed to be my enemy. His skin is golden in color, and his muscles finely toned. The skin beside his eyes is crinkled from smiling, but also slightly strained from concentration.

When he wakes next, he seems to be calmer. He looks around in silence, his lips slightly turned down, but he does not speak. When his eyes land on me, he freezes, and I see his jaw muscle go slack. Then he speaks, in a smooth, soft voice.

"Did you save me, or capture me?"

I smile sadly at him, tucking a strand of my golden hair back behind my ear.

"I saved you, but I'm afraid you can't leave yet." He nods slightly at my words.

"I suspected as much. Who are you?"

"My name is Saraphine." I reply quietly, not giving him as much as I suspect he wants.

"I'm Matthew," he states plainly. "Why did you save me?"

I pretend to ponder this for a moment, not wanting to admit that I couldn't stand the fighting all the time at the border.

"Well..." I started, my voice trailing at the end. "I don't really like all the fighting... and when I find someone on the border that's not dead, I can't just leave them to die. Some might call it treason, but..."

"Some may call it compassion." He speaks so softly that I can hardly hear him, but I pretend I didn't, because I guess it wasn't for me to hear.

"Anyway, as soon as I know that you won't betray me, or, well you won't just fall over as soon as you stand, I'll let you go. My father never has to know."

"Wait, who's your father?" Matthew's voice goes up a pitch, and I can tell he's panicked.

"Shhh! My father is Lord Gretum, but he won't learn of you as long as you don't do anything stupid. Well, as long as you don't do anything stupid, again."

Matthew's deep brown eyes are wide with fear and astonishment. He opens and closes his mouth several times, but no sound escapes. Finally, he seems to come back to his senses and he takes a deep breath.

"Um, so you're the daughter of Lord Gretum, yet you save his enemies right under his nose?"

"Well, not exactly. We are not in the city. This is my escape house. Lady Marley lives here, and we get along well. She hates the hostility between the kingdoms too, and she is an exceptional healer. My father doesn't know I come here, but he doesn't seem to care where I go, as long as his reputation stays untainted." I realize that a bitter edge has crept into my voice, and I feel heat rush up to my cheeks as I see Matthew staring at me in surprise.

"You do realize I can't release you now that you have wrung that much out of me, right?" I sigh. Matthew shrugs with a soft, half-hearted laugh.

"Oh, well. I was just dying to return to my little shack at the edge of town, where I get fed once a week and get new clothes once a year for my indentured work as a part-time cobbler and part-time soldier." He sighs dramatically. "Oh, woe is I!"

I frown and watch as his slightly surprised, slightly fearful expression changes to one of bitterness as he speaks, and when he finishes, he gives a dramatic head swing. As the rest of him is bound, that seems to be all he can manage. He turns back to me with a forced smile.

"So, now that I'm stuck here, may I ask what you plan to do when Depermar accuse Argratent of stealing one of their slaves? I mean, if they even bother."

I chew my lip for a moment, gaze at him for a second before looking away at the wall.

"Well, I doubt they would do that, because it would be admitting that they couldn't even control their own slaves if one was that close to the border, but if they do, I will tell my father that their missing slave must have become lost, and that it is not worth fighting over. To obvious?"

"I don't think so." I look back at him, and I see amusement in his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a creaking sound behind us. I spun around to see the door swinging open and a short, beautiful woman walk in, her hair shockingly white and her eyes bluish-green. She smiled at us when she saw Matthew awake.

"I see that our charge has finally awoken and not tried to attract the attention of the entire kingdom!" She croaked softly, her ancient voice a contrasting sound to her young-looking face. She smiled wider at Matthew's wide-eyed expression. "Didn't expect company? Ah, well neither did I, but young Saraphine here dragged you in about five days ago, with you looking all battered and bloody. We fixed you up though. You're almost as good as new!" She frowned slightly at that. "Unfortunately, though, after you're good and healed, we'll have to keep you here."

"I heard form her," Matthew nods to me, "that that might happen. No worries though. I doubt I'll be missed. I defiantly won't be doing any missing, that is, as long as you two are really as decent as you seem!"

Marley smiles brightly again. "Well, you might have to help a little, but that will hardly be a problem, will it? Anyway, you're welcome to do as you please once you can get back on your feet." She looks at me, motioning to the spade in her hand. "I'll be back in about an hour. Do have dinner started when I get back, even if you have to carry the boy out to the kitchen tied to a chair."

I sighed, nodding in consent. I didn't want to transfer him out of the bed yet, but I know I have to watch him. Marley smiles once more at Matthew before she ducks out, and I watch her until the door swings shut and blocks my view.

"So, uh, are you going to tie me to a chair now?" Matthew asks, sounding slightly apprehensive. I look at him and smile coyly.

"Yes. You are still a stranger, technically. I may be trusting, but I'm not stupid. You could still try to pull something." Matthew makes a face that looks like someone trying to hide a laugh.

"I didn't call you stupid, I just was wonder how you think you could handle me if I decided to fight." He laughs like the concept is not serious, but I frown at him.

"i've got ways." I muttered, slipping the syringe I had under my sleeve, but keeping it out of sight. I began to untie him, and Matthew didn't move. He stared at the ceiling, apparently trying to show that he wasn't going to try anything on me, and before I pulled off the last strap I pulled over a chair that sat beside the bed. Matthew didn't move for a moment, so I smiled.

"You can get into the chair yourself, I believe." He looked at me inquiringly, but seemed to realize that I meant it, and he swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled himself into the chair. He didn't move as I bound him again, and I noticed that he was hardly even daring to breathe. Finally, when I was done, he looked down at his chest, crossed with rope, and he laughed.

"What?" I asked, wondering if he was about to taunt me by boasting he could get out of my knots. Matthew just looked up at me, and I saw amazement in his dark eyes.

"Your knots are amazing," he said incredulously, "and I've never been tied to a chair before. I must look ridiculous." He laughed again.

I stepped back and looked him over, smiling slowly.

"Well... you, pretty much." I laughed along with him, and suddenly, I noticed that there was something in the window, just a shadow, but enough to catch my attention. Just as soon as I saw it, it was gone, but I felt my laugh die and a frown pull at my lips. Matthew fell silent when he saw me, and he twisted his neck around, but there was nothing to see anymore.

"What?" He asked cautiously.

"Nothing." I said slowly. "Let's go make dinner."

And with that, I dragged the chair into the kitchen.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! Input matters!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review, Wanderer! I appreciate the feedback, and I hope you like the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The banging door woke me. I jerked up, my heart ponding. I looked over at Matthew, but he was still asleep, his bonds still tight. My breaths grew more rapid, and I slowly rose to my feet, noticing that the door next to me is quivering slightly. As quietly as I could, I crept over to Matthew and unbound his ropes, letting them fall to the floor. He mumbled unintelligibly and his eyes slid open, though sleep still mostly numbed his senses and he didn't notice that he was free.

"Saraphine? What s'wrong?" His words were slurred, but he was quickly waking up. He sat up, and a second later he gave me a very confused look. "Wasn't I tied up?"

I put my finger to my lips and pointed at the door. Matthew's eyes followed my gesture and he tensed when he saw the shadow slide under the door. A shadow much to big to be Marley. I heard, rather than saw, him slide down onto the floor next to me, and I noticed that I was dropped into a crouch. Matthew knelt beside me, and I saw his shallow breaths out of the corner of my eye.

Suddenly, the door opened, though it was silent and slow. A man stood there, and he held a mighty long-blade sword in both hands. He was more blinded than us by the darkness, but he growled softly and strode forward, raising his sword and stabbing it into the bed. Meeting no resistance, he made a strangled noise in his throat and whirled, just barely missing clouting me over the head with his massive boot.

Then, there was a flurry of movement. Matthew sprang to his feet and struck the man in the back of his head. As the man reeled forward, I jumped up and tried grab my knife out of it's sheath, but when I finally worked it free, the man was gone. The door clicked closed with a quiet sound, and moments after I heard the main door swing shut. I stumbled over to the side table and lit the lamp, turning to see Matthew watching me with wide eyes.

"What was that?" His voice shook slightly, and I noticed that his hands were clenched.

I shook my head bewilderedly. "I don't have a clue. If it was a man, then it wasn't one I know, because I've never met anyone that big. If it was a beast, then I've never seen one like that."

A light flicked on in the next room, and Matthew and I tensed, staring at the door. It opened without hesitation and Marley stepped into the room, looking flustered. We relaxed slightly, but she started to babble almost incomprehensibly.

"Heard a noise... rushed over... saw a huge shape..."

I smiled warily at her concern and I walked over and placed my hand on her arm.

"Marley, calm down. We don't know who that man was, but he attacked us, I think. Matthew fought him off, or scared him or something."

Marley was staring at the boy as if he had grown another head. She was frowning, but she suddenly shook her head and grinned widely.

"Well, my boy, you seem to have earned your keep. I have two questions though. First, how did you end up out of your bonds? And second, how did you fight off such a monster of a man?"

Matthew smiled weakly and shrugged. His auburn hair was ruffled almost to the point of spikes, and the golden spots were like streaks of sunshine. His brown eyes flicked to me before he raised a hand and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um, as for the bonds, I think Saraphine untied me because she saw that man coming. And all I did to the man was punch him in the back of the head. It wasn't anything special."

We all fell silent to the sounds of banging and heavy footsteps. Matthew tensed and turned to place himself in a fighting position, and I pulled my knife back out. Marley paled and pulled her knife as well, an action which caused Matthew to turn to us and frown slightly at his obvious lack of weaponry. I glanced at Marley and she nodded, so I signaled to him and tossed him a sheath with another knife in it. He caught it and pulled it free, his face one of pure relief.

We stood for a long time, each of us tense, expecting a group of the bearish men to burst in, but nothing happened, and after a while had passed, we started to relax. I saw Marley and Matthew drop their guard, their tightly tensed muscles uncoiling, and their focused looks slightly clouding. I knew that they had lost focus when I saw their pupils at last constrict, but at that moment, I saw the shadow in the window again. A soft _tap tap tap _sounded through the air, piercing to me, but I doubted the others could hear it.

Thus, I was the only one who didn't flinch at the door flying open. I sprang in front of Matthew, shielding him from view. Only a split-scond passed before Marley pushed him back through the door behind us, feigning just walking in. For in front of me, in all his glory, stood Charles, my brother, heir to the throne.

"Saraphine," he said, his voice like silk, while tossing his hair with a jerk of his neck. The white-blonde strands swept back to just past his ears only a moment later, but his pale grey eyes were focused on me. "Father was just wondering where you were. He has important business with you, and you have been gone over a week with your pet healer."

I felt Marley scowl at her feet, but she didn't speak. My brother was arrogant and rude, but he didn't prod or tell our father information that didn't directly concern his well-being. I frowned at him, but he just stared at a spot just above my head.

"What does father want?" I sighed, wanting to hit him but knowing that would do nothing to aide me.

"He says that you're needed. I didn't ask why, because I don't care. If you don't come though, I will have to tell him where you're hiding and he will send his men here, possibly to uncover some things that would cause him to be questionable of your loyalty. If I were you, I would come, but I am not you, so-"

"I get it! I'll come with you." My voice sounded exasperated, even to me, and for a moment, Charles's guard slipped and he looked into my face. He caught himself quickly though, and his eyes flicked back to the wall behind me.

"Come along, sister."

As he led me away, I turned to see Marley staring after me worriedly, and Matthew pushed open the door slightly to watch me go, his face blank except for the shocked lines beside his eyes and his lips turned slightly down. I looked directly at Marley and mouthed two sentences.

_Don't tie him down. I'll be back as soon as I can._

Marley nodded and turned back to whisper to the door, where I could still see Matthew's face poking out.

Then, the door swung shut behind me and I was being led away from my safe home and back to the kingdom to face my father, in whatever problem he had.

* * *

I would still like reviews if I can get them, just to show me what I need to do, or what I'm doing right. I am writing a book right now, and I have a short story published, and this is showing me what people like, so reviews help. Thank you and I hope you like this chapter! If I get reviews, I will continue!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you shookster111 for your review! I really like the feedback! Hope you enjoy chapter 3

* * *

The castle loomed up before us, as tall as the sky and as menacing as an army. I suppose it was pretty, even beautiful or majestic to others, but I felt only dread looking at it.

"Welcome home, sister." Charles snickered, and his horse, a giant chestnut thoroughbred tossed his head. I looked down at my mount, a white, medium size near copy of his, and I wondered how such beauty as she and I could be kept by such evil as my father.

"Do not lie, brother. I am neither welcome nor home." I muttered, soft enough that he could not hear me. Charles laughed without humor.

"Your muttering does you no good. One who does not speak their words aloud is either weak or stupid. Speak up." He recited, repeating the words my father so often said.

"I said that I am delighted to be here and cannot wait to see my beloved father again." I stated sarcastically. Charles snickered as if I had told a joke.

"I am sure he will be elated to see his only daughter after so long apart."

We entered te courtyard a second later, where stablehands rushed over to us and we dismounted the horses. As they rushed our animals away, we walked up to the main doors, which were opened by the castle guards and we entered the hall. After a walk, much to short for my liking, we arrived in the main hall, where, directly in front of us, we saw my father, sitting on his throne of pure gold.

Leopold was a man larger than life. His muscles bulged, his shoulders and his were wide, his legs were long and he towered over all who came before him, whether he be on his raised throne platform or not. His hair was white-blonde, and his eyes grey, making my brother, in comparison, like a tiny copy.

"Ah, Saraphine, you have been missed." He purred, in a voice anything but kind.

"What do you want from me." I snapped, not caring if I was rude, as he already knew that I disliked him.

"Now, now, no need to be rude, but I have called you here because you are the most beautiful maid in the land, and I have need of you to show your people who they would be fighting for when I rouse them to war."

I flinched at the word, but my father pretended not to see.

"Of course, I most also show you what you are doing this for." The king flicked his hand and the doors opened once more. Two guards, holding a man and a woman walked in, though they were both robed so I could not see who they were.

"Your pet healer and your little Depermar rat will be executed if you do not follow my every wish." He stated as the guards threw back the hoods of the prisoners and I was suddenly staring into the terrified eyes of Marley and Matthew. I gasped and turned my eyes angrily to Charles, but he was frowning in confusion.

"What would you like me to do, father?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice level.

"I just need you to speak for the crowd tonight, and then you and your friends can go off on your marry way. I'll even let the Depermar boy go, but only because he was only a slave. Now come with me, before I grow tired of this and simply execute them at once."

I followed him as he stepped down, and I felt Charles walk up beside me.

"I swear, I did not tell him where you were, or about the boy. I don't know how he found out." His voice was barely a breath, and I looked up to see him staring into my face. His eyes didn't flick away. I sighed softly.

"I believe you. Does father have a new set of guards, bigger than him?"

"Yeah, he just got them recently, but I didn't watch where he sent them."

"He sent them to Marley's cottage. You'll help me, won't you? To free them, I mean. You know as well as I that he doesn't always keep his word."

"I'll help you, this once." He sighed. "But how?"

"I've got a plan, but I'm not sure it will work."

"You can count me in. You know I can't resist a challenge, ever since we were kids."

I smiled, looking back at the retreating form of our father. My brother could be a jerk, but inside, he really was on my side.

* * *

"People of Argratent! Your princess comes before you today to inform you of our dire circumstances with our neighbors. Listen well, for she may be our only hope of knowledge."

I glanced at Charles, and saw him wince as the last sentence, for what our father really meant was that I was going to lie, or my friends would be killed. I walked forward, and I stood with Leopold, opening my mouth slowly to speak the vile lie he was forcing me to utter.

"I have been staying with a dear friend of mine, near the border, and last night, we were attacked." The crowd stirred below me. "We thought it was men from Depemar, but we could not see them clearly. However, after much looking into it, I found that it was not our neighbors, it was my father's men on his orders!"

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, Leopold turned and struck me. I saw stars erupt in front of my vision, and I collapsed to my knees. His foot came up and hit me in the side, but I glanced over to see that Charles was gone, just as planned. I would create a distraction, and he would free them and take them somewhere my father would never find them.

"You arrogant, lying little girl! Have you no respect for your father? Are you not grateful that I have raised you in the finest castle and under the finest people? I will kill you for that insult!"

From below, I heard absolute silence, but as my father's boot struck me again, knocking me to the floor, I heard a yell of anger. Hearing it, my father looked down and he sneered.

"Any of you willing to go against me? I have the strongest army in all the land and beyond, and I will-"

I never found out what he would do, because at that moment, the crowd below erupted into chaos.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you you for the review! I appreciate support. Sorry I haven't written in a while, I had to take some test and had excessive homework. Anyways, here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

* * *

The first thing that I saw when I opened my eyes was my brother standing across the room from me, turned away and bent over something. I tried to stand, but my muscles screamed protest and my ribs grated painfully. An involuntary yelp escaped my lips and Charles turned around, his pale grey eyes concerned. He strode over to me in long, fast steps and crouched beside me.

"You okay?" He inquired softly, placing a hand on my broken ribs and gently running his fingers over them, looking for the cracks. "I never imagined father would do that. At least, to you."

I laughed weakly, wincing at the shot of pain that ran away from the spot like acid. "I'm not surprised. But as to whether I'm okay, I don't know for sure. Did you get Matthew and Marley away?"

"Yeah, they're here now. I have a hidden tunnel leading away from the castle, but it starts in a house just a little ways away. He won't find us here."

"Good." I closed my eyes and heard him move away, back to whatever he was doing. A door opened, creaking slightly, and I heard footsteps enter. They moved to my bedside and I heard someone crouch down.

"Is she awake?" Matthew asked, his voice slightly muffled so I could tell he was turned towards Charles. I smiled softly without opening my eyes.

"Yes." I responded, cutting off my brother's response, if he was planning one. Matthew turned to fast that I heard his cloak swish and felt cool air flood over my face. I looked up at him and I saw him smile in relief.

"Thank you." He stated softly. "You saved us. I'm sorry that it came at such a high price. I guess I owe my life to you two times over now." His smile didn't waver, and a hint of a laugh crept in. He raised his hand and softly brushed his fingers over my forehead, pushing a strand of blonde hair back behind my ear.

"Yeah, I guess so. What do we do now though?" I question, closing my eyes again, hoping to chase away the pain creeping back over me.

"Now, you rest and heal." Marley's voice cuts in, answering my question of her location.

"Hey Marley." I slur through the ever increasing pain in my ribs. I whimpered softly and everyone in the room went still. My breathing went ragged and I heard Charles go back to whatever he had been doing for a moment before he walked back over.

"Here. Sleep for a while and the pain will go away some." He stated before placing a rag gently over my mouth. The world faded away and I drifted away into my half-reality world.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to get the next one out soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated (and I don't mind constructive criticism :)


	5. Chapter 5

When I awake, I've been moved. I hesitantly sit up, but the excruciating pain I felt when I last became conscious is gone. I lean against the wall and look around.

Across the room, I see another bed, and I notice that it is host to Marley who is sleeping. Looking around the other way, I see a door leading off into the rest of the building. There is a large window to my right, letting golden light stream in, and a table to my left, it's surface bare and shining.

"Look who's finally awake." Muses a voice. I look up again to see Marley stretching leisurely. "Glad that you finally decided to join the world of the living." She teases.

"Where are we?" I question bluntly, skipping formalities. Marley snorts.

"Nice to see you to. We're in Depermar."

"What!?" I gasp, taken aback. "They let us come here?"

"Well, let is a strong word." Marley mutters. "They are accommodating us, whether they know it or not. We didn't have any other choice. If you are shocked that we come here, your father will be to, at least we hope. We might by some time to escape."

"Yeah, I see your point, but if we get caught here, we'll have even less time, because the king of Depermar will either kill us immediately or ransom us back to Argratent."

"It's a risk we will just have to take. Besides, Matthew is a citizen here. If push comes to shove, his birthrights will let him be heard, at very least. There is nothing else we can do."

I sigh and look back to the window. "At least tell me that we are in a somewhat hidden house." I groan, burying my face in my hands. Marley doesn't respond. I glance up to see a sheepish look on her face. I groan again.

"Well..." She starts, looking down at her hands.

"We're at my house." A voice pips from behind me. I spin around to come face-to-face with Matthew. A grin is spread across his face and he is wearing a suit of rudy fabric, and I notice that the color oddly high-lights his red-blonde mixed hair. My eyes are drawn around his face and hair, finally freed completely from their mud.

"Your house?" I inquire, startled. "I thought you said you were an indentured slave." I frown, looking down at his suit. "And your clothes don't agree with that either. Why did you lie?"

'Well, I am a servant, of sorts. Depermar is, not to be rude, but Depermar is richer, you might say, than your kingdom. We live by different rules and our definitions of such words are more light. Even the servants get good housing and proper feeding. Especially if you are the king's messenger." He adds the last bit sheepishly, his tone matching Marley's face. I sigh in exasperation. "I didn't tell you who I really was because the king would have had my head if I had. I wasn't quite spying, but I was sent to gather information. My mission was to find out important things about Argratent and report back, but I got ambushed on the border, where you found me. I didn't see my assultants, so I didn't want to tell you anything in case you were with them. I realized that you weren't, but right after that, your brother showed up and you were wisked away, and soon after the men who I now believe were my real attackers showed up and took us back too. As you well know, you've been asleep since then, so I haven't had the chance to tell you."

I look at him in shock for a moment before looking back at Marley. "Did you know all this?"

"Some of it. He wouldn't tell until you woke up." She replies, glancing up. "I understand why he hesitated to tell us though. Even if we weren't with the attackers, it doesn't take much to get information out of someone, or, if they refuse, to kill them or torture them continually. Just saying."

I turn my attention back on Matthew. "I can't really blame you about lies. After all, I said that my father was Lord Gretum instead of Leopold. It appears that we both down-graded ourselves to the other." I laugh. "Nevertheless, what will the king here really do if he finds out about us?"

"I will welome you humbly for the time being, seeing as Leopold seems to have lost his wits." A large man with a rudy and gold Depermar uniform states, entering through the same door that Matthew came through. Charles strides in behind the man, and for the first time I see respect in his eyes and realize that he is humbled by the huge man's generosity. As a random thought, I wonder why both the king's are so large...

"I... I... Thank you, King..." I stutter, awed by his presence.

The king laughs. "I'm sure you've heard of me, but I doubt Leopold ever mentioned my name. I am Bane, king of Depermar, though you already know the second part." Bane recites, smiling. "I already know who you are, Saraphine, daughter of the king of Argratent."

I look at Matthew in amazement before my gaze shifts to my brother. Charles strides over to my bed and crouches down, whispering softly in my ear.

"Saraphine, King Bane is so big..." he sounds childish and I laugh. Amusement sparkles in his eyes, but it is replaced with seriousness a moment later. "He reminds me of Father. He's just the same size and his eyes are the same." I look back at Bane.

"Not to be rude," I start, "But are you, by an odd chance, well, related to Leopold?" I inquire awkwardly, encouraged by my brothers quick, kid-like nods. Bane's eyes get dark.

"Yes. He's my brother."


End file.
